


Chrysanthemums

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Smut, a whole bunch of stuff that i cant explain just read the story, actually your mind will be blown, so much shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world with magic handlers and werewolves anything can happen. Get ready to be mind blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a lot of errors sorry.  
> New Updates often.  
> Stick with this story you will honestly fall in love with it.

“Derek, I want some flowers in the house.” Stiles was walking towards the flower shop in the plaza. Since Derek got the house and some of the land around it redone Stiles has been picking up little things to make the house more homey.

 

“Why? We already have a huge garden that you requested be put in.” Derek did not really want to be at the plaza. They have been shopping non stop since the house has been re done. He was only coming alone because Stiles can not go shopping alone. The rest of the pack was busy today and god knows what Stiles would bring home if nobody was there to stop him.

 

“I know but we need flowers inside. It would help balance out the house since we have so many styles clashing.” It was true the house was much bigger this time and there were two cottages also on the property. There was a room for every pack member in the house and there were a few extra just in case. Each pack member was allowed to design their room anyway they wanted. The common areas was a mixture of everyone’s style so things were interesting at certain parts in the house but Stiles liked that everyone designed the house so Derek left it alone.

 

“Hello. What may I help you with?” A pretty girl with blonde hair asked.

 

“I would like to see your chrysanthemums.” Stiles said looking around the flower shop for ideas.

 

She led them back to the section with the chrysanthemums. “This is our collection as of now. If there are any other flowers you need help finding I will be in the section over which has all of our roses.” She smiled and walked away.

 

“This collection is huge I want every color. Derek help me. Grab five of each color.” Stiles was already pulling out flowers and putting them in the shopping basket.

 

“Is this the only flower you want?” Derek asked starting at the top because he didn’t want Stiles to reach up and knock something over.

 

“No, I want some roses too. Go get a bunch of roses. I want red and white roses.”

 

Derek had no idea what he was doing so he walked over to the girl from earlier. “Can I have a bunch of red and white roses please?”

 

“Lucky for you we got a fresh shipment this morning so you will be getting the best.” She walked him over to crates full of roses.

 

“Can you pick out some nice ones and just hand them to me. I have no idea what to look for.”

 

She hands him about 20 of each color. “You should sign up for our replacement route. We come by every month and leave your order of flowers on your porch for you. You just pay a price every month. It is a lot easier then having to come back to the flower shop and pick some up.

 

“Sure.” He filled out the information and gave it back to the girl.

 

“Thanks.” She handed him a peach rose.

 

“No thanks I only need white and red ones.”

 

“Sorry, it is me asking you to go on a date.” She got a lot closer to him and held the flower out.

 

“Derek, I have all of the flowers and I picked out some really nice vases. I got two of each because I know that they are going to get broken soon.” Stiles has a basket full of colorful chrysanthemums and in the other basket are a bunch of roses. He puts both of the baskets down on the check out counter. “This is a gorgeous flower. Add it to our bill.” He says while sticking the flower behind Derek’s ear.

 

She rings up the order and as Derek and Stile’s are walking out she ask him about the date again.

 

“Sorry, I will have to pass. Have a nice day.”

 

“Pass on what?”

 

“She asked me out on a date.”

 

“How cute. I have to say the flower thing was kind of cute.” Stiles laughs a bit closing the trunk.

 

“I just brought you over two hundred dollars worth of flowers and I signed us up to have new flowers delivered every week.” Derek stated on the way back to the Hale property.

 

“That is why tonight after the pack meeting when all of the flowers are taken care of you are getting laid.” Stiles said matter-of-factly.

 

“Did you guys spend your day at a garden?” Scott asks stepping out of the house when they pull up.

 

“No but I brought a bunch of flowers for the house. Help me set them up before the pack meeting.”

 

While Stiles and Scott handled the flowers Derek went to check his e-mail on his ipad. CeCe walks past and plucks the flower from his ear and sticks it in her hair. “How was shopping?”

 

“Fine we just went to the art store then picked up some flowers.” Derek was the CEO of Hale Inc. The company is basically the government for werewolf. Stiles father is the president but Stiles wanted to be an artist not a politician or anything else that he couldn’t express himself. His mother was a wonderful artist and he makes a lot of money for his art.

 

“The flowers are going to end up dead by tomorrow at noon.” CeCe was Stiles energy bonded pair. As a magic handler you needed to have a other person to bond your energy with. Stiles got his magic from his mother. She came from a very prestigious magic family as well as CeCe. They bonded the summer of Stiles junior year of college. She also came from a very prestigious family and was a great addition to the pack.

 

“He will probably put a defensive shield around them and he brought two of each vase so if all fails he can just replace it.” Derek was reading an email from the alpha of La he wanted to come talk about a problem they were having.

 

They went down stairs to the lounge area for the pack meeting.

 

“The flowers look great Stiles.” Allison was always so sweet.

 

“I’m going to throw them all out and actually decorate the house with flowers that match.” Lydia said glaring at Stiles clearly not impressed with his flower decorating skills. "I put a boundary around them so it will take effort to get through. Plus if you do I am going to show everyone the picture I took of you when we went out for FroYo that one time.” Stiles was sitting down on the short stand that held all of the game consoles in it.

 

“I just received an e-mail from the alpha of LA. He wants to come here to talk about a problem that has been lingering in the area. He and a few of his pack members will be here tomorrow at noon so that means everyone needs to be here at ten.”

 

“Why does he come and meet straight with us? Why doesn’t he submit his problem like everyone else?” Scott wanted to spend tomorrow taking Allison to the fair not dealing with wolf problems.

 

“The LA pack is one of the biggest packs in the USA. Plus he and I grew up together until high school when his family moved to LA to take over.”

 

“Is there anything we should know about them?” Stiles had his shirt up and was rubbing the paint off of his skin.

 

“His name is Ethan. His mate, Heather, hates everything that isn’t werewolf. It will be Ethan, Heather, and Jason. Jason is their pack magic handler. I expect you guys to make everyone feel welcome. We are going to be taking them too Club 200 after they get settled in here. They will be staying in the guest room on the first floor.”

 

“Ok. Well I have a spa appointment I have to move to tonight. So Erica and I are leaving.” Lydia took and Erica left.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Ok guys meeting dismissed.”

 

Everyone left and Derek went over to Stiles while taking off his shirt. He started kissing his stomach.

 

“Derek I have an art piece to finish framing. It has to be out in two days and apparently I will be busy tomorrow.” Stiles was squirming.

 

“Just ask Julia to finish it for you.” He took Stiles shirt off.

 

“I don’t pay her enough to cover work for me just because I want to have sex.” He had his eyes closed trying to keep himself fro getting hard.

 

“I will increase her pay five thousand dollars.” Derek said simply getting to Stiles mouth and kissing him.

 

“Derek I can’t not right now. Plus you should be getting some work done tonight since you can’t tomorrow.” Stiles panted out because now Derek was grinding himself against Stiles.

 

“I pay Tyler and Bryan enough to cover for me because I want to have sex.” Derek smirked and slid his hands to Stiles ass and grabbed handfuls.

 

Stiles arched up into Derek and grabbed the hair at the back of his neck with both hands. “I’m busy.”

 

“Yeh he is because we have to prepare for this magic handler just in case anything were to go wrong. We don’t know what kind he is or what he can do.” CeCe stood in the door way in a sports bra and spandex because with a body like that you should be proud to show it off.

 

Derek growled at her with his face in Stiles neck.

 

She shot a small energy ball at his butt. “Don’t growl at me Derry Berry. You can have sex later. You need to go make our reservations and pick up my dry cleaning and Stiles and I need to train a little bit.”

 

Derek got off of Stiles and put his shirt back on. They walked back up stairs and he muttered something about him being the alpha of a bunch of bossy little shits while grabbing his car keys to go pick up CeCe’s dry cleaning.

 

Stiles changed into some athletic sneakers and shorts. They headed out into the clearing in the woods which had a boundary around it so no magic could get out and cause any damage.

 

“What do you think he will be?” Stiles asked warming up his energy. He loved the way his energy sign glowed with his and CeCe’s combined energy. When you get bonded to a magic handler you get an energy sign which is the print of the other person on your skin. It glows when you are using magic. His went around the bicep of his left arm. CeCe had hers low on her left hip.

 

“He is probably a Smith level handler because if he were any higher he would not be owned by a pack and if he were any lower he would not be accompanying the alpha and his mate on a trip.” She was tying different knots in a large rope with her mind. Her mark was glowing. Stiles decided he should practice making different boundaries.

 

At about ten they headed back to the house.

 

“I’m going to blog a bit and then get some sleep. Bye cupcake.” She gave him a quick kiss.

 

Stiles goes into his art studio in the attack and pulls out some oil pastels to start drawling the vase and flowers that he brought earlier today. He is finishing up when he feels two arms slip around him.

 

“Come to bed. I told Julia about her pay raise and she was very excited.” He nuzzled the shell of his ear.

 

“I just wanted to have a gift to give to them.”

 

“They will love it.”

 

“Just let me wrap this and I will be right down.” He turns around and gives him a smile and a kiss.

 

“Why do you have lip-gloss on your lips?”

 

“CeCe.”

 

“Of course.” 


	2. O Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Heather and Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is porn in this chapter. Enjoy!

“Derek I am going to make breakfast for the pack. Come down after you take a shower.” Stiles is feeling pretty anxious at this point so he knows he needs to keep himself busy. 

“Pancakes.” Erica is sitting on the island filing her nails. 

“What?” 

“For breakfast I want pancakes.” She doesn't even look up. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I am not nervous just excited and anxious. I want them to like it here and I hope we can fix their problem.” Stiles sets some batter aside with chocolate chips in it for Isaac and himself. 

“I guess. I just want to meet this Heather girl who hates everything not werewolf.” 

“Me too. She better not step out of line because I have no problem setting her straight again.” Lydia says putting some pancakes on her plate. 

“She probably isn't that bad. If anyone needs to be put back in any lines I will do it.” 

Everyone wakes up or arrives and they all have breakfast. Derek tells them the plan for the day. He is going to take Ethan and talk to him. The rest of them will take Heather and Jason and make them feel comfortable until later on tonight when they go to the club. 

“Hello Derek thanks for letting us stay here.” Ethan is a handsome man same age as Derek. He has a smile that is contagious. 

“No problem. This is my pack.” 

Everyone is in the garden out front. Stiles gives Ethan the painting. He and Derek go inside to discus the problem. 

“Thanks magic handler.” Heather has curly brown hair and blue eyes that are not at all friendly. 

“Heather, you can call me Stiles.”

“You are not allowed to call me by my name and I don’t care what yours is.” 

Everyone tenses up. Oh Shit. “Excuse me?”

“Do you have no sense of authority. ” She glares at Stiles. 

“My name is Stiles. I will call you by your name because the other one I have in mind isn't polite. I do and I have more authority than you do.” 

“Just because you two have sex doesn't mean you have any type of authority in the pack.” She sends a venomous smirk his way.

Stiles hands start glowing. 

“What are you going to try an energy ball at me?” She chuckles a bit. “It won’t effect me.”

“How about I just come over there and kick your ass then?” CeCe stands next to Stiles glares.

“You couldn't beat me I am an alpha.” 

“You are not an alpha as of right now you are no more than the alphas bitch.” CeCe says stepping closer. Heather lunges and CeCe but she moves. “What can’t handle the truth?” She says from behind her.

She lunges and tries to get to Stiles. Erica knocks her off course and they are rolling around in the garden fangs and claws out. 

“Watch your back.” Erica growls at her pinning her down with her hand tightly around her neck. She gets up and Heather just walks past the into the house. 

Everyone goes into the house and waits in the living room for Derek and Ethan to get finish talking. 

“Thank You. I will see what we can do about it. I will see you at the club later tonight.” Derek is giving Ethan and his crew goodbyes. “So guys how was Heather and Jacob?” He ask turning around.

“Heather was about to get my foot up her ass and Jacob didn't do anything.” Erica said perched on the arm of the couch. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “What happened?”

“When you guys went in the house she tried to be rude to Stiles and we weren't going to stand for it. Don’t worry we gave her a warning.” CeCe smirked at the memory. 

“Go get ready and meet us in the VIP section of Club 200 at 10. Everyone except for Stiles and CeCe can go.” 

“What did he tell you?” 

“He said that the magical creatures in the area are being weakened. A lot of them are leaving the area which is making LA more vulnerable. He doesn't know what is taking the power but he says it is something still in LA and he doesn't know what it is going to do with the energy.” 

“We could talk to Jason and ask him if he knows anything about it since he is the packs magic handler.” 

“Okay. Let me know what you find out from him.” 

“Sure. I am going to go chill in my room until it’s time for the club. I will take myself.” She leaves. 

Derek has Stiles in a fireman carry and is going up the steps towards their bedroom. 

“Derek!”

“You still owe me for those flowers.”

“Derek I have to go research.” 

“Lydia I will text Lydia so that she can do it.” He throws Stiles down on the bed and sends out a quick text. “Done.” He takes off all of his clothes and starts doing the same to Stiles. “Anything else because right now I just really want you to fuck me.”

Stiles pauses for a moment before he is taking of his clothes and putting his glasses on the side table. Stiles grabs the back of Derek’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Derek is already rock hard. Derek reaches his hand down and starts jerking Stiles off at a steady rhythm. Stiles flips the over and kisses down Derek’s stomach until he gets to his dick. “I want you to watch me suck your dick.” He says low. Derek has his hands in the sheets and has his eyes locked with Stiles. Stiles puts the whole thing in his mouth and grabs his balls with his hands. He pulls off and starts licking Derek’s balls while jerking him off. 

“Shit. Run your teeth over my balls.” Derek grunts out. 

Stiles runs his teeth over his balls then gently bits down around one while licking it. He switches to the other while keeping eye contact the whole time. He crawls up Derek’s body and positions hi so that his hands are on the head board and his back is arched. He grabs the lube and fingers him while biting his ear. When he is open enough he pulls his fingers out and puts his dick by his opening. He stays there until Derek pushes himself back on Stiles’ dick. 

“Stiles, fuck me.” 

Stiles starts fucking Derek while running his hands up and down his back. He has a quick steady beat for a while before he starts going faster and reaches his hand around to start jerking Derek off. Derek squirts all over his hand and he sticks some of his fingers in Derek’s mouth so that he can taste himself and licks off the rest. When he is coming he claws his way down Derek’s back leaving glowing claw marks from the energy involuntarily being released from his orgasm. When he comes down from his high he pulls out of Derek and collapses on the bed. Derek wraps himself around Stiles and starts giving him slow lazy kisses until they both fall asleep.


	3. Art and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold is text. If you can't understand it tell me in the comments.

“Derek I am going to hit the dance floor.” Stiles is already moving his hips to the beat of the music. 

“Stiles stay with the pack.” Derek is in the VIP booth with Ethan, Heather, Jacob, and some of the pack. 

Stiles ignores him and is out of the booth probably on the dance floor flailing his body crazily. 

Derek and Ethan are talking about when they were younger and how life has changed for the both of them when there is a very loud obnoxious scream. 

“DEREK!” Stiles comes dancing his way back over to the booth. He is complexly drunk and smells like he rolled all over the club. 

“Stiles stop yelling and sit down.”

Stiles just walks over to Derek and turns so that his back is facing him. He starts to give Derek a lap dance by moving his hips and occasionally grinding his ass into Derek’s crotch. Derek grabs Stiles hips to keep them from moving but Stiles just turns around puts his arms around Derek’s shoulders and kissed him hard. Derek pulls Stiles back from him.

“Stiles.”

“Derek, all of that drinking and dancing has made me so horny.”

“O Derek your little bitch wants you to fuck him.” Heather says from where she is seated alone since Ethan went to the bathroom. 

“Heather that is not how you speak about me or my mate.” 

“How can you call him a mate? That is pathetic.” 

Stiles turns around hands glowing. “You wanna know whats pathetic?”

“You are. Trying to act like you are as good as a werewolf let alone a head alpha. You should be bowing down to him.”

“Heather enough.” Derek growled eyes flashing red.

“I won’t pretend to respect it.”

“I don’t need you to pretend to respect me because I look down on you.” 

That had Heather growling and her eyes turning bright blue. Derek stood up with fangs and red eyes. Ethan comes back smiling until he sees the situation. “What happned?”

“Your bitch was disrespecting Stiles yet again.” CeCe says walking to stand beside him. 

“Derek I am sorry. The three of us are leaving. We will meet you at your office tomorrow.” Ethan shakes Stiles and Derek’s hand and takes Heather and Jacob with him. 

“Wow. Can’t believe she tried to pull that shit in front of you.” 

“She was raised in a pack were they were all very conservative.”

“Great now that that is over let’s go have sex.” Stiles says running his hands down Derek’s chest. 

“Stiles you are drunk. You need to go home and sleep because you are going to be hung over tomorrow and you have to deliver a painting to one of your important customers.”

“Fine I will just go have sex with one of those girls that offered. See you at home.” 

Derek growled in his ear. “Fine but I do not want to hear you complaining tomorrow.”

 

“Derek! You are such an ass!” Stiles yelled from their room where he was dressed trying to find his glasses. 

“I told you last night that I didn’t want to hear you complaining.” Derek said smirking from the door way.  
“I don’t fucking care. I have to deliver a painting to one of my most important customers and I can’t even walk without limping and my head feels like it weighs 20 pounds.” 

“You are the one who begged me for sex last night and you were the one who decided to drink half your body weight last night.” Derek walks over to the shelf grabs Stiles glasses and hands them to him. 

“I am not forgiving you just because you found my glasses.”

Derek puts his hand to Stiles head and takes some of the pain away. “How about now?”

“Fine. I have to go Julia is going to kill me. Raise or not Mr. Harris creeps her out.” Stiles grabs his messenger bag and gives Derek a quick kiss. “I will meet you at the office later.”

“Good luck.” Derek pulls him into a longer kiss. 

“Oh no you don’t. I can’t even walk right so back off mister.” Stiles slaps Derek’s wondering hands and walks out. 

 

“Hey Derry Berry.” CeCe comes in looking tousled. 

“What happened to you?” Derek says sitting back in the chair at his home office. 

CeCe comes and sits on the desk in front of him. “I just had some amazing alpha werewolf sex.” 

“Please tell me you met another alpha and you don’t mean Ethan.” 

“Nope we went and did it in the woods. It was nice.”

“What do you think is going to happen when Heather finds out she already hates you.” 

“I am ore than capable of taking care of myself. Plus its not my fault that she can’t please Ethan like I can.” 

“Stop having sex with my friends CeCe. Especially the ones that are engaged.” 

“Why Derry are you jealous?” She puts a foot on either side of Derek’s chair while sitting on his desk. She takes his hand and puts a finger into herself and smirks at him. He inserts another finger while rubbing her clit. She moans loudly and cums soon because she is still kind of sensitive due to all of the sex from the night before. She takes his hand out and rubs it across his lips until he opens up and then puts those fingers in his mouth until he sucks it all off. “See you have nothing to be jealous about.” She hops down and gives him a chaste kiss then turns to walk out of the office.  
“Derek how would Stiles react if he found out that you were messing around with his bonded partner?”

“Erica, I didn’t have sex with her Ethan did.”

“I know but I can smell her cum on you.” 

“We just messed around a bit. Stiles doesn't care.” 

“Seriously are you guys like some threesome pack or something?” 

“No Stiles is my mate and Stiles energy bonded partner. I accepted CeCe as a mate also. Sometimes we have sex its no big deal.”

“That sounds hot have you guys ever had a threesome?” 

“No, each relationship is private.”

“Why is CeCe allowed to have sex with other people and Stiles is only allowed to have sex with you and CeCe?”

“Stiles is my mate because my wolf chose him. CeCe is my mate because I chose her and my wolf accepted it.” 

“Oh. Well I need to borrow your car and Stiles said it was okay. See ya.” 

 

Sourwolf: You said Erica could borrow the car?

Batman and most awesome person ever: Yeh. I’m in a good mood. He ordered another painting and I already know what I am going to do. 

Sourwolf: Stop changing your name in my phone and that is great. 

Stiles: No because you always change my name to ‘Stiles’ in your phone and that is so boring. Yup. I ordered a special canvas and some paints. I am on my way home to change then I will be on my way to your office for the meeting with Ethan, Jacob, and the bitch.

Sourwolf: Be nice he is childhood friend. Plus all we have to do is figure out what is sucking the life out of everything and they will leave. 

Stiles: Fine but CeCe is coming with me and I have painting so they need to leave soon. I can not get in the mood with the devil itself being in the house. 

Sourwolf: Ok. See you when you get here. Xx  
Stiles: Aw baby xx to you too. 

 

Cuddle Baby Stiles: Hey are you at the house because I a on my way there now and I am not going to the office alone.

Cexy: Yeh just got back from yoga. See you when you get here. Xoxo

Cuddle Baby Stiles: Aww everybody is feeling the love today. Xoxo

 

“Congrats on the art.” CeCe said getting into the car. 

“Thanks. Now we need to figure out what is going on in LA and leave. How are things with school and your blog?” 

“I graduate in a month. My blog is great I have some advertisement offers.” 

“Seriously we need to tell the pack. I can’t wait to go to England again.” 

“I will tell them at the next pack meeting. Today has been great.”

“Why so great?” 

“Well I had amazing sex with Ethan and then Derek fingered me while I was on his desk. I’m glowing.” 

“Seriously was Ethan good?”

“He was amazing. He likes it to be slow and sensual. It was really nice he is such a cutie. I wish he didn’t have to marry Heather.”

“What do you mean have to?”

“They are having an arranged marriage. Heather’s parents forced the married on his parents. They were going to attack if he said no.”

“Seriously that bitch.” 

“Yeh. If we find out what is causing this to happen maybe we can find a way to get Ethan out of the marriage.” 

“You really like hi don’t you.” 

“Yes and he understand what you, Derek, and I have and he is okay with that.” 

“Okay after this we are going to Deaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments. Sorry it took me so long to update I was having trouble deciding how I want all of the characters to know each other. 
> 
> Tumblr: cexilicious.tumblr.com
> 
> Kik: aquamiren
> 
> Leave suggetions, request, hate, love

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS  
> I will update soon. Seriously talk to me about the story I love you guys. 
> 
> Talk to me on my Tumblr. 
> 
> cexilicious.tumblr.com
> 
> Stiles energy sign:  
> https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSYoPTOYamSXbCnbmCaE5VqG35QY_GLW_kxUMagXLHPsKJKODZB
> 
> CeCe's:  
> https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSDbytQZII9F5YWLymmV0n7g8ggn6FxCiGeeGJm69N9veelqkjn


End file.
